Greenleaf and Seastar
by ariabellaangelofmusic
Summary: Born of grace and honor is she, a child of heaven's love and nature's care Sweet as an eternal maiden fair with eyes of silvery blue and brilliant starlight in her hair He save her life but can he save her from her fate? Can he save her from the demon before it is too late? If you recognize it then it belongs to J.R.R.Tolkien Legolas/OFC NON CANON with OC's


**Chapter 1 Alaera**

**Third Age 1030**

"Born of grace and honor is she, a child of heaven's love and nature's care

Wise as elves, and sweet as an eternal maiden fair

Whose beauty has the power to beguile and ensnare

With eyes of silvery blue and brilliant starlight in her hair"

A girl was born in the country of Hellas in the realm of Aleanarnith, a prosperous land in the far north of Middle-Earth, to Caliz, an immortal master of the elements of nature, the Lord of House Calcaire and Cypris Aphros, the celestial embodiment of love and desire. She was her father's only beloved child and her mother's pride. They named her Amphrimyne Seastar, for she is the only one of her kind. But four peaceful years after her birth, a time of darkness came over their realm that brought a deadly adversary; Tyranus, a demon prince of House Hellion of the Underworld desired to take the girl to wife and threatened the peace if he could not have what he deems as his.

"Give me your child or I will declare war on this realm." Tyranus said

"Why should I give my daughter to a bastard of the underworld?" Cypris seethed

"Because lives are at stake and the world you know will cease to exist, fair Cypris and I know the honorable Caliz would never sacrifice the lives of the innocent so why not give me the girl in peace, for I will make a fine bride and a queen out of her" Tyranus negotiated

"And you will have her" Caliz said as Tyranus smiled devilishly

"Caliz!" Cypris cried

"If you can ever find her, I will die before I see my daughter in the hands of a hell spawn demon. Remember this; as long as I live, my line will never be tainted by the likes of you." Caliz stood

"You just waged war and signed the doom of your precious realm." Tyranus said as he started to vanish

"If it is a war you want, then it is a war that you'll get" Caliz declared

In fear of losing their most precious possession; they entrusted their daughter in the care of their most loyal companions; The Guardians: Heleios, Helianna, Isaella, Vyktaryon, and Alecto to escort her to the safest place they know across the Raging Sea: The House of Lord Elrond. It took five days of hard riding and a moon of rough winds crossing the perilous Raging Sea for the Guardians and their charge to reach the Grey Havens and they traveled to Imladris. However before they could reach the stone passage that lead to Rivendell, they were attacked and outnumbered by a pack of Orcs. Alecto quickly hid the girl away from the brawl. During the skirmish, Heleios and Vyktaryon were badly wounded trying to keep the orcs away. When suddenly Elven riders led by Glorfindel unexpectedly came to their rescue and slaughtered the Orcs. Glorfindel approached the group and spoke:

"What business does five Aleanarnithean nature guardians have here?"

"We seek Lord Elrond of Rivendell. We come in peace. My brothers are wounded, my lord." Isaella said in a sad tone

"I am Glorfindel of Rivendell, follow me, I shall lead you to him" Glorfindel said as he dismounted from his elf-steed Asfaloth to help the wounded and mounted once more when they finished.

"Master Glorfindel, just a moment" Alecto said as he ran across the clearing where the little girl was concealed and mounted on his steed

"Who is that child? Who are you?" Glorfindel asked as they ride through the stone passage

"Lady Amphrimyne Seastar, daughter to Master Caliz of House Calcaire and Mistress Cypris of House Kythira. I am Helianna, guardian to Lady Amphrimyne along with my brothers, Heleios, Alecto and Vyktaryon and my sister, Isaella. We swore to keep Lady Amphrimyne safe until we reached Rivendell. She is to remain there as a ward of Lord Elrond until Aleanarnith safe once more." Helianna said as they arrived

They were greeted by Lord Elrond and the wounded were treated and given time to recover while Amphrimyne was given her mother's chambers to rest. The next day he spoke with his foreign guests. They agreed that her presence must be kept secret and Lord Elrond had an interesting suggestion:

"Caliz sent word that he wants his daughter to be placed under my care as a foster child. I am aware of the circumstances that lead him to send his daughter here and I assure you that no harm will come to her. She will be well guarded in your absences; under the protection of Master Glorfindel, she is to stay in the company of my sons and daughter. However, her name Amphrimyne is far too recognizable if your enemy's spies stray into these shores, so to ensure her safety for the entirety of her stay here in Middle-Earth. She will be given a new name with her father's consent. My lady, if you could step forward." Lord Elrond said as Amphrimyne stepped in front of him

"Alaera Aluviel, I name you for you are the enchanting song of the sea." Lord Elrond declared then whispered so only she could hear "Put aside the Aleanarnithean and embrace the life of an elf. You must do this for your father and mother"

"It's a beautiful name but it is a little too Elvish" Heleios said

"Which is precisely why she should use it" Lord Elrond reasoned

"I like it, my lord. Thank you, it's very beautiful" Alaera expressed her star-white hair hung in ringlets, her silver-blue doe eyes and her pink lips smiling making her look adorable. She then took the form of a she-elf

"My, lady!" Vyktaryon exclaimed

"Do not stop her. It must be done. Amphrimyne must be forgotten for our young mistress to survive" Alecto understood

"Then that is settled. So stop your fretting Heleios. You need your strength if you are to return to our master's aid." Helianna said as Heleios opened his mouth to argue but closed it when Alaera shot him a stern look then looked to Isaella

"Lady Alaera, with your permission, Heleios and I are to return home to report to your father and aid in the war. Helianna, Vyktaryon, and Alecto will remain here with you however they are leaving to scout the surrounding lands. We shall leave now." Isaella said

"Of course Isaella, safe journeys; please protect my mother and father and stay safe, all of you."Alaera requested

"Yes, my lady" Heleios said as he lead his sister to leave Rivendell and the rest of the guardians took their leave they joined their brother and sister as they depart the gates of Imladris. Alaera tearfully looks from the balcony and breaks down as ran to her chambers she bumps into Arwen, who saw her cry from the window near the balcony. Feeling compassionate of the little girl, Arwen put her arms around Alaera and comforted her until the little girl looked up at the she-elf with her tear-stained silver-blue eyes.

"You must be the little girl my father told me about. You will be safe here and we will be good friends." Arwen said as she wiped the offending tears

"I hope so. I wish this war never happened. I caused this and who knows when they shall return" Alaera sobbed

"There, there, sweetling. They will return." Arwen said embracing Alaera

"What if they don't? What if that demon destroys my home, kills my parents and my friends, and finds me?" Alaera cried

"They will and that demon will die before it reaches these shores to claim you. I know your father and mother will never him take you as my father, my brothers; Elladan and Elrohir and I will protect you and keep you safe, hush now" Arwen said firmly then a few moments later, Alaera calmed

"There you are, now let's see a smile" Arwen said as Alaera gave her a dazzling smile

"My name is Alaera Seastar of House Calcaire" Alaera said

"And mine is Arwen Evenstar of the Half-Elven" Arwen smiled

"Sister, she truly is her mother's daughter" Elladan quipped as he came out of nowhere and ruffled Alaera's beautiful head of star-white ringlets

"I agree she is very hard to resist that little one" Elrohir said as scooped up Alaera and spins her around, with her laughing for the first time since she crossed the Raging Sea.

"I have a feeling the four of us will be great friends" Elladan mused

"Of course we will" Arwen said

The four were unaware that Lord Elrond, his wife; Lady Celebrian, and Lady Galadriel were watching them

"I'm glad to see our children befriending my young ward" Lord Elrond sighed

"She is Cypris' daughter. The twins already can't get enough of her." Lady Celebrian noted

"Cypris always had a way with Men and Elves to make them bend to her will. It brings back fond memories to see her magic once more" Lady Galadriel sighed

"And there is the reason why Caliz sent his daughter away. I have much to ponder" Lord Elrond said

"What power dwells within her that caused a demon to be resolute in taking a young girl?" Lady Celebrian wondered

"She is meant for great purpose, my dear daughter" Lady Galadriel said

"That she is" Lord Elrond said

**Third Age 1050**

The years went by but the war raged on across the sea though never reaching the shores of the Middle-Earth. For sixteen years, Tyranus sent spies to search the surrounding lands of Aleanarnith for the girl he desired. They left no rock unturned and yet, she is nowhere to be found. In the meantime, Alaera grew into a beautiful young woman under the ever watchful eye of Master Glorfindel who has taken the role of a paternal figure and taught her how to fight. She had her mother's eternal youth and beauty and her father's power over the four elements and skills in weaponry which she honed and learned to control through the guidance of her three guardians. Lord Elrond took it upon himself to educate her about everything she needed to know about healing while Lady Celebrian taught her how to be a lady. Lady Galadriel grew fond of Alaera and insisted that she must join Arwen in her visits to Lothlorien, where Haldir became surprisingly doting towards her. Then the time came for her sixteenth birthday when she became a woman grown and matured into immortality (her birthright from her immortal father and celestial mother). Lord Elrond invited the Elves of Mirkwood and of Lothlorien which the invitations were accepted. Lady Galadriel and her husband, Lord Celeborn arrived days before to speak with Lord Elrond of an urgent matter.

"Shadows have come from the north" Lady Galadriel said

"They seek your ward" Lord Celeborn said he looked at the girl

Lady Alaera was dressed in a flowing silver-white gown that hugged her figure and her starlight hair was held by two braids like a crown. She was practicing her effortless control over water, air and fire but when she tried to control the earth beneath her, she had to strain. Exhausted, she decided to give up and just take a stroll along the gardens. She was collecting some winter roses when a stranger suddenly blindfolded and bound her, and picked her up, setting her on its shoulder.

"Elrohir put me down or I swear I will burn you!" Alaera yelled

"Shut up, you brat. Who said I was a son of Elrond?" a harsh voice said as he released a poisoned miasma

"Hyden put me down!" Alaera ordered

Unable to use her father's magic and feeling foolish for tiring herself out, she let out piercing screams which momentarily caused her abductor to lose his hearing but before she could scream any further she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and fainted.

Meanwhile, at the gates of Imladris Elladan and Elrohir were waiting for the arrival of the Elves of Mirkwood when they noticed the absence of Alaera. Along the gates of Imladris her cries did not go unheard; an elf with golden hair came to her aid and pursued them. The elf cut them off when Alaera's abductor used the stone passage to get out of Rivendell. The stranger dropped the girl when he was shot by an Elven arrow through his heart and died. The elf went to Alaera's side and cut off her bonds, revealing fresh bruises and removed the blindfold. He was captivated by such ethereal beauty the moment he has had a proper look at her face but noticed that she was poisoned. The elf carried the girl back to the gates of Imladris where he was greeted by the children of Elrond, who were relieved to see the girl in his arms.

"Legolas, son of Thranduil Welcome to Rivendell" said Elladan greeted

"This girl was being carried away by a man. I tracked them down when I heard her cries. The man is dead but I found her poisoned and lying unconscious on the ground" Prince Legolas said

"Oh, Alaera" Arwen cried

"Is she a kin of yours, Lady Arwen? Legolas asked

"She was sent here to be fostered by my father" Arwen said

"She is still alive. Come, let us take her to the house of healing" Elrohir said

"Lead the way" Legolas said unwilling to let go of the girl he saved.

As the elves took the girl to the house of healing, they met one of her guardians Alecto conversing with Glorfindel

"What happened to her?" Glorfindel demanded as soon as he saw Alaera unconscious in Legolas' arms

"I found her poisoned and unconscious after I killed the man who abducted her" Legolas summed up

"The man did he have a symbol in his arm?" Alecto asked

"Yes. A horned serpent breathing a ball of fire" Legolas recalled

Then blood drained from Alecto's face when Legolas confirmed his suspicions

"The type of poison applied to Lady Alaera is deadly to immortals. It is called the Breaker. This poison is made by Lord Hyden, Lady Alaera's half brother and the leader of a band of assassins and troublemakers known as The Serpents of Hyden. It is a water poison administered to an immortal victim by drinking it or breathing its miasma. It weakens the person's powers and their life force, literally breaking them from the inside." Alecto said

"How do you know this?" Glorfindel asked

"Water is the element of healing. I am a water guardian after all." Alecto stated

"How could a man do this to his own flesh and blood?" Legolas asked visibly appalled, holding the girl tightly as if to protect her

"It seems he has grown bitter of the amount of affection showed by his mother Lady Cypris to his younger half-sister that drove him to commit the crime of kin-slaying but the gods of my people are just and their justice came by your hand. I thank you for saving my lady" Alecto thanked Legolas and noticed that life was slipping away from Alaera

"Lay her on the floor!" Alecto said urgently

"What is happening?" the elves asked while Legolas gently laid her down

"The poison is starting to take her life force if we don't move now she will die, Lady Arwen please loosen the corsets on her dress" Alecto stated

Arwen started to remove Alaera's dress and loosened her corset at the same time her brothers and Legolas averted their eyes when her chest was visible under a thin shift. The poison caused patches of coagulated blood to ravage her milky white skin and Alecto listened to her heartbeat, it was weak and already starting to falter and her face was deathly pale yet the girl still breathes.

"My lady, please hold on and keep on fighting. Don't let it break you for you may survive this yet." Alecto begged his mistress "Bring water quickly!" Alecto yelled as Elrohir and Legolas scampered to get water.

"Master Glorfindel, Master Elladan, Lady Arwen, I need you to hold her down." He said as he rolled up the sleeves of his tunic as the water arrived.

Alecto instructed Legolas and Elrohir to restrain her legs. Then Alecto used part of the water to create steam directing it towards Alaera to breathe. As the pure water entered her, Alaera's eyes opened, she let out screams of unbearable pain and her body jerked but was restrained by the elves, all five of them looked at her sympathetically as tears escaped her eyes. Alecto used the freshly inhaled water within her body to separate the poisonous gas from her organs. Excruciating pain shot throughout her body causing her to thrash and the elves struggled to keep her down. All her thrashing gave Alecto a difficult time when he gathered the poisoned miasma and with one stroke he removed all of the poison from her body causing her to sleep in response to the terrible pain. Then he poured the now poisonous water in a basin and destroyed the foul liquid. Once he was done, he began to revive her life force. Life began to slip back into her, her breath has become less labored, her hair regained its brilliant shine, the black circles under her eyes were gone, the patches of blood under her skin faded to milky white, blood flooded her cheeks, and her pale lips turned into luscious pink.

"The worst is over" Alecto said as the twins left. Legolas carried Alaera as Glorfindel and Arwen lead him to Alaera's chambers. They called for her maid to change her clothes into a night shift and laid her on her bed. Legolas sat by Alaera's bedside, Glorfindel and Arwen stayed.

"I have a feeling that Young Alaera has conquered Prince Legolas' heart" Glorfindel observed sounding proud of the girl he saw as his own daughter

"It would seem so, Master Glorfindel" Arwen agreed

Alecto left them to speak with his fellow guardians.

"Alecto, is our lady well? What happened to her?" Vyktaryon asked

"Hyden abducted her and attempted to poison her but fortunately the Elven princeling heard her screams, got to her in time, killed Hyden and saved our lady." Alecto answered

"We should have guarded her and stayed close" Helianna said then horns announced the arrival of Thranduil.

"I'll take the first watch" Vyktaryon volunteered heading to the chambers of his lady

Glorfindel and Lady Arwen left Alaera's chambers to greet the arriving guests but Legolas remained. Moments later, Alaera began to stir and when she woke up unable to use her powers because she was still recovering from the effects of the poison. She screamed at the sight of a stranger by her bedside. Legolas jumped to his feet and Vyktaryon rushed into Alaera's chambers to investigate.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my chambers?" Alaera screamed as she shrunk back until she was on the far side of her bed

"Peace my lady. He means you no harm. In fact he saved you from your treacherous brother Hyden. Unfortunately when he found you, the Breaker had spread into your organs and has started to take your life force when he reached Alecto. They restrained you and he was present when Alecto performed the extraction. No harm will come to you as long as you are with him." Vyktaryon whispered in his native tongue to calm her down

"Forgive me if I startled you, my lady. I only wanted to ensure that you are safe for I feared for your life during the time you endured the pain of the poison. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of the Woodland Realm"

"It is you, who should forgive me for being ungrateful and rude to the one who came to my rescue. I owe you my life, my prince" Alaera apologized as she got off the bed and Vyktaryon went back to his post

"There is nothing to forgive though I wish for a chance to know the name of the lovely young woman I saved." Legolas

"My name is Alaera Aluviel of House Calcaire in Aleanarnith, daughter of Caliz, Lord of House Calcaire" Alaera said as Legolas kissed her back of her hand

"How old are you my lady?" Legolas asked

"I am sixteen and have already reached my maturity, my prince how about you, your grace?" Alaera asked

"I am fifty and I am older than I look but in the eyes of my kind, I am still young. I have just reached the age of maturity." Legolas revealed

"It shows for your eyes speak of a silent wisdom" Alaera noted as she put on her robe that hanged on a backrest of her chair

"And your eyes are as clear as the blue sky itself but made more beautiful and mysterious." Legolas said as he moved closer to her

"I am mysterious? You flatter me I am but a ward" Alaera said

"Far too fair to be called a ward" Legolas whispered in her ear as Legolas lips almost touch hers

At that moment Alecto came in her room Legolas stepped away from her

"My lady, Lord Elrond requests your presence and Prince Legolas, your father has been missing you" Alecto said offering his arm to Alaera

Alaera spared Legolas a longing glance and place her hand in Alecto's arm


End file.
